Battle of Wuchang
The Battle of Wuchang occurred in 1852 during the Taiping Rebellion in Wuchang, part of the modern-day city of Wuhan. Background In November 1852 Hong Xiuquan called off the siege of Changsha, the Taiping armies advanced northward down the Xiang River toward the Wuchang, the capital of Hubei. The Taiping Rebellion By Shunshin Chin The advance towards Wuchang took very deceptive maneuvers as to ward off pursuit from Qing forces. Taiping forces would embark onto land and abandoned their boats at one spot. Then they would unexpectedly to seize new fleets when they descend upon some unsuspecting river town. They would also cutting bridges as they pass them to delay pursuit, recruiting the boatmen along with the boats to check the Qing. In other cases they would deploy pontoon bridges to allow crossing the river, then remove them and float them downstream to use again. Taiping forces advanced forward around three hundred miles in twenty-five days. Battle The Taiping army reached the Dongting Lake by December and occupy Yueyang with little resistance. They seize over 5000 boats, arms and other supplies. Upon reaching the banks of the Yangtze River, they moved swiftly east downstream, instead of at once attacking the strongly walled and massively guarded city of Wuchang, the Taiping leaders in a surprise maneuver send their troops to the north shore and seize the two wealthy but poorly defended commercial towns of Hanyang and Hankou, which were taken by the end of December. After capturing these two towns, the Taipings constructed two huge floating bridges by linking boats together across the Yangtze, so they could attack Wuchang on its weaker northern face. The Hubei governor ordered his garrison to burn all the homes outside the Wuchang city wallsto give them clearer fields of fire, The residents of Wuchang were promised cash rewards for every Taiping soldier they captured, twenty ounces of silver for every male Taiping head with hair so long one can tell it belongs to a veteran soldier, and ten ounces for each Taiping head with the shorter hair of recent recruits to the rebel ranks. City defenders blocked the city gates with earth and rocks, and create sunken listening posts to pinpoint the undermining of their walls to counteract siege tunneling. But the people were resentful of the destruction of their homes, and seemed sympathetic to the Taiping propaganda. Wuchang was besieged for twenty days and the city fell to the Taipings on January 12, 1853. Aftermath After hearing of a large Qing army to the north, the Taiping forces decided not to march directly towards Beijing, and instead headed east along the Yangtze River towards Nanjing, where they hoped to use as a launching pad for future campaigns in North China. This decision has been criticized as "one of the greatest strategic errors in the history of the movement". Wuchang becomes one of the first major cities where Taiping social policies are implemented. On October 14, 1854 Xiang Army led by Zeng Guofan recapture Wuchang and Hanyang for the Qing.Dillon, Michael. China: A Modern History Then on April 3, 1855 the Taiping Western Expedition captured the area again. Finally Qing permanently regained control of the area on December 19, 1856. References Category:History of Hubei Category:Battles of the Taiping Rebellion Category:Wuhan